Dagger Fall
by Shadow-kin
Summary: Dagger Fall is centered around a complex and not easily explained OC with an identity crisis. This story has the cast of Slade, Trigon, Raven, Robin, Beastboy, Malchior, Cyborg, Starfire, RedX and umm everyone else I think of.
1. Chapter 1

I enjoy this story very much, almost like it was created by a hand other than my own...

enjoy and review (review even if you don't enjoy I always love a clever insult)

* * *

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

* * *

**Dagger Fall**

Chapter one: Mime's Introduction

**R**obin woke with the alarm, springing from his bed and into his shoes, grabbing his utility belt off his bed-side table at the same time. He clicked it on while jogging to the living room. By the time the rest of the Titans filed in, Robin had already pulled up the threat coordinates and discription. Raven hovered at his elbow staring at the screen as soberly as she always stared at anything else. A yawn came from Beastboy, who was falling asleep on his feet.

"New villian," Robin said. "They call her'The Mime'."

"Sounds like another small time lunitic trying to make it big," Raven said dismisively.

"Maybe, but something doesn't feel right about this."

Raven shrugged. "Let's just get this taken care of quickly, and go back to bed."

Although they said nothing, everyone seemed to agree. They took the T-car out to City Park where the mayham was taking place. Standing atop a beheaded statue of 'Honest Abe' was Mime. She was lithe, slight, and moderately curved. Her long-sleave shirt was black and white striped, her pants, shoes, hat and gloves were black, all of which were fairly tight fitting. Her face was creamed over white. Her lips, brows, and rims of her eyes were pitch black. Her hair was vermillion and fell chin length about her face.

She mimed a pair of binoculars, darting her gaze around at the completely distroyed park before aiming it at the Titans. She dropped her hands away from her eyes and waved with a giant smirk on her face. She brought her hand behind her back and close it around a pretend object shaped like a large egg. she brought the object to her mouth, closed her teeth on something, jerked her head back, and threw while spitting out what she had in her teeth. (_if this confuses some of you then I shall clarify. Ahem. There is nothing in her teeth, nothing in her hand, and a lot oftricks up her sleeve. It's pantomime, not the magic invisible gernade)  
_  
She bent over and leveled her palms on the severed neck of the statue. She lifted her legs into the air one aat a time and let them fall over her back. She bent her elbows slowly untilher chin rested on her fingers. With a sharp motion, shethrustherself into the air. She twisted her body deftly mid-flight and landed in a one-knee kneel. She blew a kiss to the ever approaching Titans and ran.

Starfire was the first to catch up with Mime.Her hands glew with starbolts which she flung at the feeing girl. Mime deflected these with the back of her hand, sending them flying in all directions. One clipped the sholder of the young Tamarianian(_sp?)_, singing( that's singe-ing not sing-ing) her orange skin. She turned mid-stride, kicking up a great amount of dust, and charge toward the Titans instead of away. Robin threw a bird-a-rang at her, and Cyborg launched sonic blasts, both of which she dodged with mystifying grace. She jumped high and came down on Robin's head to do a second jump that carried her onto

Beastboy's large eagle back. Beastboy tried to dive and turn, but Mime held fast to his wings. In desperation, he changed back to his human form causing both he and Mime atop him to fall. Soon Raven had grabbed her up with a tendril of black energy.

Mime's scowling face was drawn close to Raven's. For a breif instant something flashed in the mystics eyes, a vision of some sort, but incomprehensible. Her hold on the villian faltered, and Mime dropped to the ground. She quickly rolled away from a new wave of attacks and fled the scene, disappearing into the night with a quick two fingered salute.

Robin was quick to seize Raven by the arm.

"You let her go!" he accused.

"I'm sorry," Raven said. "I just thought... Nevermind. It was a mistake and it won't happen again."

"A mistake? Enlighten me, please. What were you mistaken about, and why?"

"You're hurting me." she said, prying his hand off of her arm, and shoving him away. She floated over to Beastboy who was lying with his back on the ground.

She checked him breifly for any serious injury before helping him to his feet.

"Wow," he said, "that chick's heavier than she looks." He rubbed at his backside. A paper rustled on his back. "Dammit, Cyborg! How long has this kick-me sign been here?" he yelled. Raven deftly plucked the peice of paper from her green teammate's back.

"This isn't a kick-me sign. It's Mime's version of a monolouge." she said."_Dearest Titans, as I am sure you are well aware, my villian allias is not that creative, but I assure you that this is no reason to underestimate me--_Gee, this is already amusing--_I have skills,knowhow, and allies. Though my self-introduction may be brushed off as mear vandalisum, my game is a bit more complicated than that. I have mentioned allies and will now go into depth. One of them bears a semblance to Tolkien's Gollem/Smeagol, while the other reminds me of the mythical pheonix. Beware the color of your own blood as you will be seeing it soon and often. By the by, Robin, keep your trophies locked up better."_

"Give me that!" Robin demanded as Raven finished reading. Raven placed it delicately in her leader's hands. He skimmed the note feircely, flipping it over when he was finished, exposing the blank side.

"Well, there's one thing we know for certian." Beastboy said. "I owe Cyborg an appology."

"For what?" Starfire asked. A second later, Cyborg had fallen over from a leg '_malfunction_' and the bionic teen was grumbling about doing anatomicly improbable things to a certain grass-stain, which, in turn, caused Starfire to ask Robin rather embarassing questions. He answered them by turning a cold hard stare at Cyborg.

* * *

By the time they got back to the tower, everyonewas in relatively low spirits (Starfire's disposition was still inclining to perky but was otherwise slightly off-put while trying desperately to bring up the moods of everyone else). The fact that it was nearing dawn did little to brighten the team. Robin sat on the couch, still grimly clutching the note. Every now and then he would read the almost mockingly scrawled out words. He stood up from his position on the couch, and anounced that he was going to do some research. That was the last the Titans saw of him that day.

* * *

Dagger, or simply Mime as the athorities had dubbed her, was lounging in her apartment, which was b now means exsesively spacious or lavish. It wasn't because she couldn't afford better, but because it was more discreet. Few ever expected the middle classmen as big time criminals. The lower classmen produced the most druggies and pickpockets, while the upper class held most of the 'super' villians, using their welth to support their carrer until it could sustain itself. The rest are spun from mental illness, vengance, and glamour greed.

She reasoned out that Robin had probably found her hidden message written in lemon juice in the back, was half way to discovering thethe fingerprints that he might or might not recognize, and was already planning on finding the planted amount of xinothium that would surely give himthe nice surprize of burnt face and fizzled eyebrows. She vaugely imagined the look on his face when it suddenlt blew up and allowed herself a brief chuckle. She went to the bathroom and started a hot shower. She peeled away her clothing while steam began to pour from over the top of the clear plastic curtian. She scrubbed away the remnents of her distructive outing and the white face of her guise.

It was a feeling of rebirth and cleasning. Though her lodging showed no sign of extreme welth, her shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and fragranted oils were rather exotic. When she had finished bathing, she had the sensual smell of natural human musk mingled with an elegant night-blooming garden. She wrapped herself into a silken night robe of a bloody hue.

Again she pondered over her message. First she thought about the allies she had claimed. This was a bluff. She had only herself as of right now, but if all went according to plan that would soon change. Next she thought of her telling Robin to lock his prizes up better. Tat was also a bluff. She had never set foot on the Titan's island. She mearly wanted to toy with his paranoia and build a greater challenge for when she would truly break in. Last of all, she thought about the clues she had placed just for Robin. She hoped he would peice together the puzzle soon.

She settled herself into her bed. As she snuffed out the light a triumphint smirk crossed her face while visions of Titan Tower break-ins danced in her head

* * *

Meditation.

It was Raven's excuse to get away from the others as much as it was a neccecity. It was what she could have been doing, but she found herself unable. Unable to clear her mind of that scowling white and black painted face. What was it about that face? Why had that split second of vision disturbed her so? She hoped that Mime would follow up her premire debut soon. She cause questions that needed answers, and Raven knew how to get answers.

* * *

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

* * *

Ahh.. done  
For those of you dissappointed by this first chapter let me assure you that there are worse ahead however the storyitself gets better


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh.. so kind of you to review, me.

yes, I know wasn't it? I'm such a nice person.

however, me, this is the last time that I let you send myself a review in the AMs

aahwww!

Anywho, chappie two!

* * *

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

* * *

Chapter two: A Kiss for a Cape and a Buck for a Belt

**D**agger left out the night after her Mime escapade. She wore normal clothes (a T-shirt and jeans), and had her destination in mind. She had two friends to see and at the top of the agenda was Robert Striker aka Red-X. He was nineteen, lean, handsome and egotistic. He had hair the color of dark chocolate that swept dashingly over his brow. His eyes were misty gray. His apartment was in the least appealing part of Jump City where there were muggings, rapesand thefts much more often then most people would like to admit.

It was dark, and going through that part of town was risky business from the streets, but from the rooftops the journy was almost like flying with all the uglyness beneath her. The stars sat in the sky like cold fires on dark velvet. The very last sliver of the waining moon smiled in the midst of it all. Sireins and screams filled the air. Dagger lept from roof to roof feeling alienated surounded by all that suffering.

Breaking in was simple enough, and planting a heavy boot on Robert's chest had to be one of lifes simple pleasures

"Hey there, Bobby-Red," Dagger taunted. Robert made to throw off her foot, but she saw it coming and jumped side-ways off the sad excuse for a bed. He was quickly on his feet and in a smug, overconfident stance.

"What's a girl like you doin' in the rough side of town?" he asked mockingly.

"I'm here to deliver your award for biggest head of the year."

Robet made a run at her from the left. As she began to dodge, he feignted back right and pinned her to the wall. Dagger cursed herself for misjudging his cockyness.

"What are you really here for?" he demanded, his nose almost touching hers. She quickly jerked forward, pressing her lips to his. This, as she had planned, through him off gaurd. She twisted away to one side, twirled back around, and shoved one of his hands up high onto his shoulder blades.

"Tell me where you keep your Red-X suit."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. You see, I'm planning on stealing this belt and I'd really like an outfit to match."

Robert thought for a moment. Pain was lacing up his shoulder. "Kiss me."

"P-pardon?"

"Kiss me and I'll tell you where it is."

"Nothin' happenin'."

"You have the guts to come all the way over here, that's something to be proud of. Too bad your little trip is going to be pointless."

Dagger jerked his hand up onto his neck. He cried out in pain. She released him suddenly, springing backwards onto her feet. Robert picked himself up, rubbing his shoulder.

Dagger knew what she had to do. If she didn't kiss him, he wouldn't tell, and he would probably be willing to die with the secret. She sighed inwardly.

"If you don't tell me or you lead me wrong, than you're going to be on a lot more pain pain than that. Deal?"

"Deal," he said meekly, thinking of his throbbing arm.

She approached him awkwardly, feeling as if a stone had taken residance in her stomach. It was a small thing to ask, for something as valuable as the location of the suit, but still.

He reached over and cupped her chin in his hand. He had the most rediculous self-satisfied grin on his face as it drew nearer and nearer to Dagger's. He forced his lips on hers roughly, and slipped an arm around her waist. She waited until she believed she had endured enough. Then she stomped hard on one of his feet and shoved him away. She wiped her lips off on her sleave with a loathing expression.

"Okay," she said. "Now where is it?"

"You know that really hurt." he said, cradling his foot.

"WHERE IS IT!"

"In my secret lair."

"And where is that?" she asked impatiantly.

"Now if I told you that, it wouldn't be a secret."

"Unless you want to be moved from tenor to high saprano, I suggest that you quit playing games."

"Hold up, I'll tell you, but only because you have no hope of ever getting in"

* * *

Robin picked up the notes he had made. Yes, there had been a secret message. It had made no sense at all, but he had coppied it. The fingerprints were those of twelve people, all of who were schizophrenics with multiple personality disorders. The chemical makeup was a joke, one that carred his face nicely. It was like Mime was anticipating every move he made. He didn't like it. And the way Raven had freaked out made him uneasy. There was also her sheer speed and strength, intimidating in and of itself. He had a lot of research to do, and with little lead to go by.

* * *

It had taken Dagger the better part of three hours to make her way to the lair, bypass the security, and wander her way through the corridors. Everywhere, there were red X's emblazened. The egotism permiated the air to a nausiating level. She found the suit on its own little shrine. She rolled her eyes while she plucked the suit from its stand, knowing that the alarms and traps were disarmed. She stripped down to her skivvies, and struggled with the skin tight material. Now, it was time for her next visit: Gizmo

* * *

The small mechanist was surrounded by tools, scrap metal, and tangles of wires in many colors, lengths and thicknesses. In his hands was a spider/crab-like gadget that he was carefully saudering a peice of copper wire to. His tounge was hanging out of the side of his mouth in concentration. Somewhere to his left a few peices of metal clinked together. He glance over, then, seeing nothing, shrugged and returned his attention to his work. Again some metal clanged toghether. He growled, turned off the saudering iron, set down his creation, and shifted a few steps in the direction the noise had come from.(_forgive the run-on sentance_) 

"Hmph, rat-proof, my butt." he muttered to himself. He turned around and walked straight into a pair of legs. He fell down onto his rump.

"Hey! What's the big idea! you can't just barge in! Who do you think you are! Hey! That's not a toy! Givit back!" Gizmo yelled all in one breath.

"Jump for it." the intruder said in an electronicly distorted voice. Gizmo pressed a button on his chest. Then again. And again.

"Looking for something?" the intruder asked, holding up the backpack-contraption.

"Givit, you clod-snorting, dung-eating, beatle-brained, Titan-lover!" he yelled alternately jumping up and down and pounding on the intruders knee-caps.

"Keep your goggles on, Baldie. I have an offer for you."

Gizmo slumped down on the floor in the manner of a pouty child. "I'm listening."

"I want you to distract the Titans and in return I'll pay cold, hard cash."

"Yeah? Well what if they throw me in the slammer?"

"Then I'll break you out."

"... What kind of numbers are we talkin'?"

"One-thousand, five hundred down, plus bonuses for creativity, humor and distructive behavior."

"Show me the money and I'll show the Titan's a distraction worth remembering."

The intruder tossed a brown paper bag full of cash toward the midget inventor.

"Swee-hee-heet. So uh, how much if I pants Robin?"

"... Eight-hundred bucks if you pants Robin."

"Sir, you have yourself a distraction."

"Good"

* * *

"**Mimes!**" Robin shouted as he jerked awake to the sound of the alarm. It took a while for him to realize what was going on, making him the last Titan out. It was around a quarter past three in the afternoon and the sun was shining into the city facing window. Raven had already pulled up the crisis monitor that clearly depicted Gizmo shoving a banana cream pie down the mayor's pants. Raven turned toward the team with a quirked eyebrow, shrugged and said, "City Hall."

* * *

As soon as the Titans had hit mainland, Dagger entered the tower. Immediantly she headed for the belt vault. She threw a lock hacking device she had 'barrowed' from Gizmo onto the vault.After that, getting past the non-electric locks was fairly simple. With the belt in her possesion, and plenty of time to spare, she organized herself a Titan's Tower tour.

* * *

The Titans arived at City Hall to find the mayor, John Writson, bound, gagged, and strapped to a chair with a 'HAVE A NICE DAY' sign around his neck and banana cream oozing from his pant legs. On the stairs to City Hall were hundreds upon hundreds of tiny ceramic Bostin Terriers that were slightly cute but very disturbing, and no matter where you go, they always seem to be watching you. 

"Robin," Starfire said, "this seems... much the weird."

"You don't know the _half_ of it!" Gizmo yelled from on top of the City Hall building. Apperently, he had just finished putting tu-tus and mustaches on all the gargoyles.

"Gizmo, what _are_ you trying to do?" Robin yelled back. The short boy shrugged, and started throwing over-ripe peaches at the Titans. He was laughing madly as he descended on mechanical spider legs that protruded from his backpack.

"Titans! **GO!**" Robin commanded. Gizmo was swift. He threw a ball at Cyborg which turned into a net that emited electro-magnetic pulses. Raven began flinging the ceramic dogs while starfire flung star-bolts. Beastboy was trying to help Cyborg out of the net, and Robin stood still for a momnet, trying to figure out when exactally Gizmo had donned a tu-tu of his own.

"Hey Robin! I know someone who'll give me eight-hundred bucks if I pants ya!" Gizmo taunted. Robin immediantly stirred into action and joined the fray. Starfire became pinned to the side of City Hall with a complex mesh-like device, and Raven was still flinging Bostin Terriers that Gizmo deflected with two of the six mechanical legs. It was around then that two busses arrived, one full of nuns and the other filled with clowns. The two busses were unloaded and the former occupants filled the air with hymns and honking horns

* * *

Dagger stepped into Robin's room, having just finished with Beastboy's, it seemed terrifyingly clean. She quickly remidied the problem by throwing all the contents of Robin's drawers and closet in a layer on the floor. She snatched every pair of underwear she could find and arranged them on the bed. She pulled out a bottle of red spray dye that she had taken from the Titans' supply closet, and plastered each pair with an X. After that, she moved on to his bed side table drawer which held scribbled-on paper scraps, a crossword book, and a small, thick, red book marked 'KEEP OUT'. She threw it, along with one of Robin's masks. Already in the bag was a toaster that had been lovingly shined and polished, and a faded squeaky chew-toy. 

She desided to skip Starfire's room once she had caught a glimpse of its color, and headed then for Raven's. Dagger felt strangely at home in the dark decor, and wondered as to what each of theartifacts on display might have cost. She wanted to take it all. The books. The figurines. The furniture. Even the carpet. She satisfied herself with taking a cloak and pin. She was about to leave when her eyes fell upon a chest sitting in the darkest corner. Her heart lept to her throat. She knew that whatever lay in that chest, she must have it. Her feet moved before her head had told them to. She crouched down next to the chest. Her hands came down upon the lid. The runes that covered it began to glisten gradually strengthening to a glow. She heard unintelligablewhisperings. She tried to pull back but her hands wouldn't budge. The runes became brighter, like knives that cut through the darkness. In a quick surge of light Dagger was flung onto her back and the chest opened simoultainiously. She scrambled onto her knees. The next thing she knew she had the book in her hands, and was teleporting out of there.

* * *

The battle was raging, so to speak. Nuns covered in maple syrup and smouldering clowns were running and screaming. Cyborg was still trapped by the net, and Beastboy had been well trampled somewhere between a hog, a man, and a bull. Robin was pantless, and continuously slipped in the peach and syrup goo mess and cut himself on ceramic dog shards. Starfire had broken out of the mesh, however, Raven had been incapacitated by a ceramic dog thump to her temple. 

Sufice to say that City Hall was a real mess.

Robin had fallen on his face yet again, and a black-gloved hand stretched out to help him up. Robin was drawn face-to-face with a skull-and-red-slash mask.

"Long time no see, huh Robin?" Red-X said. "You look terrible."

"Didn't... weren't you taller?" was all that he could think to say.

"Hey boss! Catch!" Gizmo yelled, throwing Robin's wadded-up pants, "And I'd better get that money!"

"Go home, midget, I work alone."

"Yeah right!" Gizmo said, but complied more than happily. He escaped easily, as easily as anyone on mechanical spider legs couyld escape while avoiding clowns and nuns running in frantic circles, and dodging the star-bolts that were thrown by the orange-skinned Titan.

A darting blackish figure ran out from somewhere to the side of City Hall and tackled Red-X. The figure was a second, half-head taller, Red-X. Red-X #2 grabbed for the belt worn by Red-X #1. The one wearing the belt teleported the both of them away, several miles north into a wooded area.

* * *

"It's amazing." Robert said, the physical strain roughening his voice.

"What is?" Dagger asked.

"How well that suit hides your figure."

Dagger growled, and brought her knee up into Robert's crotch. She shoved him off, leaving him muttering curses and religious names while curled up in a fetal position.

"Until next time." she said, and teleported away.

* * *

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

* * *

whew! done

sorry if this fic is Mary-sue-ish,but it _is _my story. I'm also sorry for all the cheap humor and I promise that that is the worst of it

here's a bit of trivia. Did you know that the T in often is silent? I didn't until my grandmother told me otherwise. Oh well.

REVIEW!


End file.
